Russia's a Demon?
by Kitkat0114
Summary: Sam shows Castiel his favorite anime series and Castiel decides one of the characters is possessed by a demon. But how can an entire country be a demon and how? Rated T to be safe, no language yet, but there might be.
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: Russia's a Demon?

**Characters**: Dean, Sam, Castiel and mentions of Britain, America and Russia so far, but there will be more in the future.

**Warnings: **So far, nothing. There might be some mild language in the future though, thus the rating.

**Summery**: Sam shows Castiel his favorite anime series and Castiel decides one of the characters is possessed by a demon. But how can an entire country be a demon and how?

**A/N:** Hello again, I was browsing the Supernatural crossovers section and realized there is a shortage of Supernatural/ Hetalia Axis Powers crossovers. I decided to help, if this can be called help. I came up with this in the shower :P Anyway, I hope you enjoy and I would appreciate feedback on it, if anyone reads it. I really enjoy feed back. You've no clue how happy that makes me. I kind of sound creepy now. Enjoy! (Or not, its your choice, I guess)

* * *

><p>Dean woke up to an obnoxious song coming from the sitting room in their tiny motel room. Instead of investigating it, he opted to roll over and cover his head with the pillow, groaning.<p>

_Marukaite chikyuu~_

He squeezed his eyes shut and pushed the pillow on his head harder.

_Marukaite chikyuu~_

_ Marukaite chikyuu~_

He rolled over again, stealing the other pillow and trying to smash it into his ear.

_Boku Hetalia!~_

"Sam! Shut that off!" He sat up and leveled a glare at his brother and Castiel, who were sitting at the table. Castiel let off an uncharacteristic giggle which made Dean forget his anger and get up, curiously floating over to see what they were watching.

Sam had the laptop on and was lounging; long legs outstretched, smiling at what they were watching on the laptop. Castiel was sitting slightly relaxed in a chair next to him. He was grinning widely at whatever was on the laptop screen. He looked up to Dean, muttering a "good morning" to him before he once again erupted into a giggling fit.

"What are you watching that's so funny?" Dean asked, looked over Sam's shoulder at the screen. He was surprised to see it was some sort of cartoon. the little characters were quarreling on the screen over something or other, bright yellow subtitles scrolled on the bottom as the characters yammered on in some odd language.

"Axis Powers Hetalia. Sorry about waking you up, I only have one pair of headphones and Castiel wanted to watch." He motioned at the angel in question. He was now leaning forward slightly, immersed in his cartoon. Dean raised an eyebrow at this.

"Cas wanted to watch cartoons?" He asked, trying and failing to read the fast moving subtitles.

"Yeah, I was surprised too! He caught me watching it earlier this morning, and has been watching it since." Sam laughed, as Dean situated himself so he could see the screen better. From what he could make out, the little blonde dude with the eyebrows was drunk and the other blonde dude with the glasses and a flight jacket was finding it funny.

"What's this about anyway?"

Castiel answered this question for Dean, never removing his eyes from the screen. "The countries have become personified. At the moment Britain is trying to get information from America by intoxicating him. It is not working. It only served to get Britain drunk and confuse him about his religious standing." After his explanation, he became quiet again, immersed in his show.

"Oh…" Dean was still slightly confused, and looked to Sam for answers, who shrugged.

"It's about history. Something you don't care much about." He smirked at Dean, as Castiel erupted into more giggling fits.

"Yeah, you're right, I don't care. You girls enjoy your show. I'm gonna take a shower." He closed the bathroom door just in time to hear Cas stop giggling and bug Sam to put another show on. After he was squeaky clean, he left the shower to towel off. His ears immediately caught sound of Castiel yelling something. He pressed his ear to the wood of the door, listening, and then flinching back when Cas' loud voice sounded again.

"RUSSIA IS A DEMON!" He screamed as loud as he could. Dean could vaguely hear Sam trying to calm Cas down, saying things like "It's not real." And "Calm down, Russia's not a real character!" Cas completely ignored him. He screamed some more things about Russia being a demon and another thing about Russia owning the portal to Hell. Dean didn't entirely believe Cas about the Hell portal thing, but he checked Russia off his mental list of places to visit, just to be safe.

Dean hung back in the bathroom, deciding whether he should help Sam, or hide and pretend to be otherwise occupied. His thoughts were interrupted by Sam's desperate "Dean!" and a crash signifying something had either been smashed, thrown or knocked over. Overwhelmed with the sudden worry that Sam might have been that something, he threw the bathroom door open, wrapped in nothing but a towel and greeted by Sam looking very upset, cradling his laptop that was now sporting a cracked screen and Cas standing amongst the remains of a shattered table, now apparently having recovered from his panic attack.

Dean slowly walked towards Cas, who now was looking guiltily at the remains of the table. "You done freaking out?" He asked, giving Sam the "shut up until I say so", who was about to say something about his broken laptop.

"Yes. I am sorry." Cas answered, looking around at the broken pieces of table, then to Sam. "I'm sorry I broke your laptop." He said, he didn't see the point in apologizing for the table, it wasn't theirs anyway.

Sam frowned, he wasn't going to forgive Castiel for breaking his laptop just yet. "Don't do that ever again! And I'm never letting you watch Axis Powers again either." He almost felt guilty at the hurt look Castiel gave him, but it was his fault. He broke his precious laptop.

"Why'd you get so worked up over a freaking cartoon, anyway?" Dean asked, kicking pieces of table out of the way, to sit down at one of the chairs that had made it out of the ordeal surprisingly scar free.

"I believe Russia is a demon." Castiel deadpanned, and Sam rolled his eyes. Muttering something about it not being real. "I want to go investigate the matter."

"How can all of Russia be a demon, Cas?" Dean asked, attempting to reason with the upset angel and not laugh at the same time.

"Not all of Russia. Russia." Cas corrected, earning confused looks from both the Winchesters.

"What do you mean…?" Sam asked, looking to Dean and realizing his brother was wearing nothing but a towel. "Go get some clothes on, Dean! Geez!"

"I don't have time to discuss the matter." Castiel informed them, making his way through the table bits. "I will investigate and let you know my findings." Castiel was gone then, the only evidence he was even there was the shattered table and Sam's poor, poor laptop, which he was now trying to get to turn  
>on.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>TBC...<strong>

Next chap won't be up until after next week because I have summer camp to go to! YAY! I'll see if I can't fit another chapter in before then though, if not, good bye for now!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm sorry this came out a lot later than I intended. Things happened, and by things, I mean I came home and hibernated. Any ways, This is the second chapter, enjoy!**

**Also, thank you all so much for the reviews, I'm very happy and apologize for not replying to them.**

* * *

><p>Castiel touched down outside of a house in the middle of Nowhere-In-Particular, Russia. He looked up and took in the enormous house. He cocked his head to the side slightly and frowned deeper. It was a big house, very big, unnecessarily big. Why was this house so big? Castiel decided not to think about it.<p>

He walked to the front door, and was about to knock when it burst open and beamed him in the face. "Fine Russia! I never wanted to make up with you anyway!" A man with blonde hair, blue eyes and spectacles stormed out, muttering things to himself, he stepped over Castiel who was laying dazed in front of the door and before exiting the front yard he yelled. "It's your loss!" With that said, he practically ran off.

"Wait America. We haven't finished talking!" A man with grayish hair and a smile that oozed malice stepped directly on Castiel, who was in the process of getting up, and followed after America. "Why are you running? Silly America!" He shouted. America could be heard screaming, 'You're so creepy!' In the distance.

Castiel just lay there on the ground coughing pathetically. Getting stepped on by a country was not something you brushed off, especially when you get stepped on by Russia. He rolled his head to the side and watched Russia, who had somehow manifested a sink pipe, chase after America who was now screaming loudly at him to go away. Castiel noted that despite America's almost fearful screams, Russia continued to chase and laugh cheerfully. He also noted that, despite earlier suspicions, Russia was not a demon, or at least, not anymore. He began to roll over to get up when a sinister voice rang in his ears.

Russia was standing there, holding America by the collar with one hand, America in turn, had a very large bump on his head that was bleeding slightly. He smiled sweetly, "What is it you needed?" Despite his smile, he was oozing a sinister aura that made Castiel shiver; he tried to cover it up with more attempts to get up.

"Nothing, it looks like you are busy right now, I will leave." Castiel said shortly, getting slightly to his feet only to be slammed back down by Russia's booted foot. Russia being a _country_ was admittedly strong, and made him perfectly able to push Castiel back to the ground.

"No, I'm not busy, America is sleeping right now and won't wake up for a while. I've got time!" Castiel's eyes grew uncharacteristically wide and backed up into the door. Russia is a scary country, scarier than any demon, he thought as he fought to keep calm.

"No, I don't want to bother you…"

"Nonsense! You came all this way! Come inside!" He grabbed Castiel by the collar of his trench coat with the same hand he was holding the sink pipe with and dragged both America and Castiel into the house. "What was it you were needing?" Russia asked as he dropped America unceremoniously into the greeting area of his house, and pulled a squirming Castiel into the sitting room. He dropped him once they reached a few comfy looking chairs. "Please have a seat."

Castiel scrambled upward, stopping momentarily to fix his trench coat. "It can wait, I will be leaving now." He turned to leave the house when a strong hand rested on his shoulder.

"But you've travelled so far to come here." Rather than a simple statement, it sounded like a threat. Castiel didn't need to turn around to know Russia was wearing his sweet smile that leaked evil. He could feel it.

"I merely wanted to check on you." Castiel said, it wasn't far from the truth, but Dean had warned Castiel that you don't tell people you thought they were demons. The hand on his shoulder squeezed tightly.

"Check on me? Oh how nice. You should stay a little while longer; I'd love to talk to you." Russia said sweetly, the hand on Castiel's shoulder got that much tighter.

"I, uh… Need to leave, another friend is expecting me." Again this was not far from the truth; the Winchesters would most likely want to know of his findings.

"Another friend? You should invite him too. We can have a party!" Castiel did not want to have a party with this country.

"Um, no. He's busy too. After I come see him, he has to leave and go to… To…" Castiel fumbled, trying to figure out where Dean would go. Suddenly, something popped into his head and he blurted it out. "The brothel!" He fervently hoped that he was lying.

"Oh really? I guess I should let you go, then. I wouldn't want to keep you from the brothel." Russia's smile faded a little bit, his hopes of a party with this strange little man and his friend dashed by the man's need to go to the brothel. Castiel eyes got wide, unwanted memories of Chastity and the brothel popping up in his head.

"I'm not going to the brothel! I said Dean is!" Russia released him and he stumbled slightly before turning to face the man. This man was tall, and broad, he reminded Castiel slightly of Sam, if Sam oozed contempt on a regular basis. Russia raised a hand and Castiel flinched slightly, thinking he was going to hit him.

"Alright, why don't you go on your way and come back later?" Russia suggested, he then pointed a finger in America's direction "I think my other friend is waking up anyway."

Castiel greatly lamented for America, who was now making groaning noises in the greeting area as Castiel walked past, closely followed by Russia who kept patting his shoulder occasionally. He did not lament for America more than himself though. So he kept on walking, making sure to be louder so that America might hear them coming and pretend to be unconscious a little longer.

Once out the door he turned towards Russia. "I am not sure when I will have time to visit you again." He says truthfully. A little voice in the back of his head screams "_Never never never never never never." _But he didn't voice this to Russia out of fear of being piped. He turned and walked away as Russia shouted goodbyes and waved his arm while smiling happily. When he was out of sight he disappeared and flew to Dean and Sam, to escape Russia and report his findings to them.

Dean and Sam meanwhile, were in the kitchen area of their motel room, sitting on the floor instead of the table. Dean sat across from Sam, fiddling absently with a piece of said table. "Soooo…. Did you find anything?"

"No." Sam said distractedly, typing more on the computer he had managed to resurrect after several tries and still sported a cracked screen. "I'm not sure what he meant, unless he took the cartoon seriously… But he can't be that naïve. Can he?" He looked up at Dean who shrugged.

"I don't know, dude. I can't tell anymore with him." He said, chucking his piece of wood into the trash.

"Dean." Dean nearly peed himself at the sudden deep voice from behind him. He turned around and as he expected an angel in a trench coat stood so close behind him that his shoes were touching his butt.

"Don't… Do… That!" Dean growled at Castiel, who cocked his head to the side.

"I came to report my findings to you." He said, and waited for the Winchesters to indicate he could keep going.

Sam was the first to react. Lifting his eyes from his computer he glared at Castiel. "And?"

"And although Russia is a very frightening country, he is not a demon." Dean and Sam sighed in unison.

"So you freaked out, for nothing." Dean said, slightly annoyed. Castiel momentarily made puppy eyes at the back of Dean's head, but because he was behind Dean, he didn't notice. Sam did though, and he almost started to cry at how pathetic that looked, but it passed before he could. He decided to forgive Castiel this one time for breaking his computer.

"Unfortunately, yes. Also Russia is expecting me to visit him again after I talk to you and visit the brothel." He cringed. The brother's stared in shock. They both said different things at the same time.

"Visit **HIM**?"Sam questioned, unbelieving that Russia was an actual person

"Visit the **BROTHEL**?" Dean half yelled half laughed.

Castiel stared at both of them, slightly frightened by their reaction. "Yes. I had to lie to him to get him to let me leave." Dean started laughing at him and Castiel frowned at him.

"And he bought that?" Castiel tipped his head to the side.

"No, he did not have to pay." Dean's laughter ceased and he rubbed his hand over his face.

"Anyway, Castiel, Russia is a he?" Sam asked, cutting in before Dean could confuse Castiel more than he had already.

"Yes, he is quite scary despite smiling so much." Castiel answered matter-of-factly.

"But like a person 'he'? He?" Sam was obviously having trouble processing this.

Castiel frowned. "Yes, Sam. He."  
>"But how?" Sam said. His attention was completely off his computer now.<p>

"He is the collective persona of Russia." Castiel explained, both Sam and Dean looked very confused at this point.

"Like a god?" Dean asked.

"Somewhat." Castiel said, but his face said that those things were about as similar as pie and Barbie dolls.

"Oh, okay, wow. So he wasn't possessed?" Sam asked hopefully, he didn't want to go after a demon possessed god.

"I believe I already have told you that he isn't." Castiel said, slightly annoyed at repeating himself. He was getting ready to leave when he heard Dean chuckling and looked over at him.

"So, Cas. How about that brothel?" Dean asked, laughing. Castiel shuddered and disappeared to take care of other things.

"Castiel knows what a brothel is?" Sam asked, surprised. Dean shrugged.

"Like I said, I can't tell anymore with him." Dean was **not **going to tell Sam about their antics on the night he was gone.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC... <strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm supposing this is late? I didn't really give a deadline... Anyway. I apologize for the formatting of this one, I wrote half of it in Google Docs (Or however you type that.) and half in Microsoft word, so my settings are different. Hopefully that doesn't deter your reading at all. If it does let me know and I'll fix it.**

**Other than that, I'm really happy with the reviews I've been getting. You guys make me smile :) (See, I just did. Look at that!) A lot of you have been talking about Beleruse, Russia's "little" sister meeting Castiel and although I was not originally planning on adding her in here. I think it would be fun to, so look forward to her appearance in the next few chapters as well as some other of your favorites!**

**Thank you guys so much for the reviews and I hope I can continue to make you chuckle. **

* * *

><p>Dean and Sam were now in the Impala, heading to another job, as always. Although now, something was slightly different, there was Castiel in the back. A very jittery Castiel, that claimed Russia was looking for him, and wanted to have a party. Dean and Sam didn't understand why Castiel wouldn't want to attend one of Russia's parties; Dean imagined there would be vodka and such and therefore, Cas would have a great time. Castiel told him there would most likely be no vodka, only misery, and so he was sitting in the back seat, casting nervous glances over his shoulder occasionally.<p>

"Do you think you could calm down? You're making it hard to drive." Dean asked angrily, glancing over his shoulder at Cas who's large blue eyes hadn't left the back of his head for the past five minutes.

"I cannot, Dean. If I let my guard down, Russia might find me." Castiel said, tearing his gaze away from Dean to glance over his shoulder, then to look left and right, before looking back to Dean with a "Please don't leave me!" look on his face.

"Did you upset him or something?" Sam asked, replacing Dean's gaze, who had gone back to paying attention to the road.

"I have now, most likely." Castiel answered, pausing slightly to sigh and then continuing. "I told him I would return after I talked to you and Dean. I have not returned and it has been 3 days."

"Why didn't you." Dean asked, annoyed. "Would have saved us all a lot of trouble."

"Russia terrifies me." Castiel answered, looking down slightly in embarrassment.  
>Dean and Sam were quiet for a bit, if something was scaring Cas, everyone should be scared of it, enough said.<p>

"Alright, but calm down. We aren't going to let anything happen to you." Dean said, and was relieved when Cas relaxed a bit in his seat.

There was a slightly awkward silence in the Impala after that, until Dean turned on the radio, and then there was a slightly awkward music filled silence in which Castiel started fidgeting in his seat. This went on for about half an hour until Dean got fed up with it and yelled at him to stay still and felt slightly bad when Cas looked at his knees with a look on his face that screamed "kicked puppy". They drove like this for another 3 hours until Dean decided they could all use a rest so he stopped at one of the slightly nicer, but still pretty trashy, motels. After getting situated, Dean left Sam to research and took Cas with him to go to the bar.  
>The bar in question, was one of the nicer one's they had been to, and to Cas' visible relief, there were no women running around in nothing but their underwear. Dean sat Cas at the bar and told him to order beers and then went to hustle people at pool.<p>

"Hey! You're that dude!" Castiel visibly jumped at the loud voice behind him. A blond man with glasses took a seat next to him and ordered a beer.

"I do not know what you are talking about." Castiel lied, getting up to move before America dragged him back to Russia.

"Sure ya do!" America firmly pushed Castiel back in his seat. "Did Russia clock ya too?"

"No, he did not." Castiel started chugging his beer so he wouldn't have to speak, or to "drown his problems", or both.

"Oh, so you made it out all right? That's great!" He gave a hearty laugh and patted Castiel on the back.

"I assume you did?" Castiel asked, and America froze.

"W-well, yeah! Of course! I told Russia what for!" He laughed nervously, to anyone else he'd seem like he was lying and making this up as he goes, but Castiel was oblivious. "I gave him a right hook to the face! He was on his knees begging for his life!" America exclaimed, and Castiel looked like he was staring at God.

"You defeated Russia?" Castiel asked in a reverent tone, when America nodded he returned to his drink, visibly relaxing about ten times more than he had before. "Though it is surprising, considering you had so much trouble with him before."

"I-I was drunk!" America lied again and Castiel nodded in understanding.

"Being drunk makes concentration difficult." He decided to take a drink of his beer at that time to illustrate his point.

"Yup! I'm awesome." America said, smiling and taking a large gulp of his own beer.

At that time, Dean came back up, counting a large wad of money he no doubt "won" off of someone. "Hey, Cas! You doing okay?" He asked, grabbing the beer Cas had reserved for him and taking a drink from it.

"Cas? That's such a girly name!" America started laughing, almost choking on his beer.

"It's Castiel." Castiel corrected defensively. Not that it really mattered what gender his name suggested, though he was in a male vessel.

"Wow! That's even girlier!" America laughed even harder, hunching over slightly and smacking Castiel on the shoulder, who immediately started to scoot away. Dean frowned.

"Dude, quit being rude. It's a better name than whatever you've got." Dean said, moving Cas' chair closer to himself with his foot and successfully out of the reach of whoever this dude was.

"I've got an awesome name! It's Alfred! Nice and manly and heroic!" Dean nearly spewed his beer.

"Alfred? Seriously? How is that any better than Castiel?" He laughed, he knew a kid named Alfred, once. He remembered the kid getting thrown in the trash a lot.  
>Castiel made an odd face and turned to AmericaAlfred. "I thought you were America... I was mistaken?" America made a face like he'd just been shot.

"You aren't supposed to tell him!" He gestured wildly at Dean who was looking at both of them in shock and deciding whether to chug his beer and then ten more, or grab Cas and run.

"So wait... He's America? Like America, America?" Dean asked, planting himself in a stool looking at Cas.

"I thought that was obvious." Castiel stated, drinking more beer. He was beginning to feel slightly tipsy despite the fact he was an angel.  
>"Why would that be obvious?" Dean almost yelled at Cas and slammed his glass on the bar.<br>"Why else would I be talking to this person?" Cas, asked him in return, looking over to America with a slight look of contempt before returning his gaze to Dean. America looked genuinely hurt.

"Because you swing that way…?" Dean asked, trying not to choke on his drink at his own joke. Cas just stared at him with a confused look on his face.

"Swing what way, Dean?" Cas asked, and America started laughing at that.

"Never mind, Cas. Shut up America!" Dean paused for a moment, contemplating what he just said. "I just told a country to shut up. This is insane!" America and Cas shot him confused looks.

"I don't see anything wrong with it!" America said, chugging the last of his beer. "I'm probably not the first country you've met. There's lots of us now-a-days!" America laughed happily.

"Just walking around?" Dean asked, now coming to the realization he should pay more attention to people.

"Yes, Dean. It is not uncommon. Though they tend to stay in their homelands, they will travel." Casiel explained. "Right now, I believe Canada is somewhere in the vicinity, as well as France and…" He trailed off as his eyes grew large and he got up to leave.

"Cas?" Dean asked, setting his drink down getting ready to stop Cas from bolting.

"Dude, what's wrong?" America asked in genuine concern.

"… Russia is near." Castiel muttered, just so America and Dean could hear. "We need to leave, now." He grabbed Dean with one hand and America with the other and the bar suddenly turned into the motel room that Dean had left Sam in.

Sam immediately got up, shouting something Dean didn't care about and speed walking his way over to them. "Dean! What happened? Who is that?" Sam stopped and pointed at America who was staring dazed at his surroundings.

"Dude… That's awesome! How'd you do that?" America asked, turning to Castiel and smiling widely at him.

"It is one of my abilities." Castiel said, and then he turned to Sam who was having a fit over America. "This is America." Sam made a face and Dean sighed.

"Like… America?" Sam asked stupidly. Castiel stared at him.

"I believe I have been through this with Dean. This is the true America." Castiel stated, and then swept his hand in America's direction.

"Oh… Um… Okay." Sam replied, unsure of how else he should react. "Why's… er… He here?"

"We are fleeing from Russia."

"He found you?" Sam exclaimed, suddenly very scared. If Russia acted any way like he did in the cartoon then they were in a lot of trouble.

"No, but he was near." Castiel answered. "We need to find a better place to hide."

"Why? Does he have some ability to track us?" Sam asked, now fearing Russia more than he already did.

"No. But he is nearby, and I do not want to risk our safety." Castiel paused. "It is unlikely, but he may also have other countries on the search for us." At that point Dean and Sam stared accusingly at America.

It took a while for America to realize they weren't staring at his utter awesomeness. "Woah! You think I'm working with Russia?" Sam shrugged at him and raised an eyebrow instead of saying anything. "No way! I don't like working with him. Besides, I'm the hero! And Heroes don't hand the people in need over to the bad guys!" He pointed to himself and smiled self satisfyingly.

"Well, that is assuring." Castiel commented.

"Definitely America…" Sam muttered.

Dean remained silent through the whole thing surprisingly, until Castiel turned to him with a question.

"Do you mind America staying with us until we can distract Russia?" Dean was surprised Cas even cared about his opinion.

"No, Cas. It's fine. Dude's in trouble too, right?" He replied. Cas seemed satisfied with this answer and turned away.

"America, I believe it would be safer if we could take refuge somewhere other countries will not look. Do you have a place like that in mind?"

"In fact I do! My place is super safe!" America said happily. Castiel frowned though.

"No. Although I am sure your residence is fortified. I'm afraid Russia will find us. Is there another place?"

"Well… Maybe." America said thoughtfully.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC (I'm starting school tomorrow. Do that will mean one of two things, updates will happen more often, or not as often... It depends on how easy classes are, cause last year I was able to make an entire comic series in a semester during history XD but if US History is harder than World history, then they will be slower, but fear not, I will update either way!)<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello again. Sorry it took me about 2 weeks to update, homework likes to pile up when I have inspiration and when I don't have any it leaves me.**

**Good news is, I already know all of American history... So, writing shall take place in that class.**

**Other than that, enjoy! Oh and I would like your opinions on something. I'm thinking of making a sequel to "Castiel's New Pants" and an AU based off of one of my original stories after this. Both stories' plots are all written out so the updating thing won't differ between either. I just want to know which one you would want to see first. I guess you can put in a review or PM me or something. I also put it on my DA here, .com/journal/43682246/ P.S. Don't look at my art, it's terrible. :P Thank you in advance for any feedback I get.**

**FINALLY; Thank you all so much for the reviews I keep getting! I'm really motivated for this because of you all. The favs and the alerts too! **

* * *

><p>Sam, Dean and Castiel were staring intently at America as he paused for dramatic effect, or thought, they weren't sure. Castiel was the first to break the silence.<p>

"America, we do not have a lot of time." He said urgently, staring intently at America. America sighed.

"Well, I was thinking of going to Canada's house to hide… But that's too obvious! So… I was thinking of going to Japan's house!"

Sam made a strangled choking noise. "We don't speak Japanese." He informed America.

"Don't have to, Japan can speak English! He has to cause I won't learn any other languages!"

"Why not?" Sam asked, curious as to why America would refuse to do that one thing out of everything else.

"Because American is the best language ever!" He said, poking a finger at himself proudly.

"American is not a language." Castiel commented. Sam nodded and Dean went hunting for a beer. He figured this was going to take a while.

"It is so!" America argued, and Sam decided to follow Dean on his beer adventure. This argument was going to get very childish, very fast.  
>"No, most of the people of the United States of America speak English. There is no such thing as American." Castiel explained calmly, but with a tinge of anger.<p>

"There's no such thing as your face!" America yelled, crossing his arms and pouting. Castiel frowned.

"Which one?" He asked, completely serious and America gaped at him.

When Dean and Sam returned, each holding two beers, they walked in a surprisingly silent America listening to Castiel explain what he meant by "Which one". Dean rolled his eyes; he found it ironic that Castiel's misunderstanding would get America to shut up. He walked in and interrupted Cas midsentence by shoving a beer bottle under his nose. Cas gave him a questioning look.

"Thought you needed it." Dean said simply.

"Dean, I do not _need _alcoholic beverages." Castiel informed him, and to Dean's surprise accepted the beer, thanked him and took several sips from it. Dean figured he didn't _need_ it, but he _wanted_ it. Sam handed America one, who immediately chugged it, burping loudly. Sam made a disgusted face, but didn't say anything.

"So, what's our plan? We going to Japan or what?" Dean asked impatiently.

"Do we need to call and ask him or something?" Sam asked, as well.

"Nah! He loves company! We can just show up." America said happily.

"If that is the case…" Castiel reached for Sam and Dean, and then looked over at America. "I need to rethink this." He said, furrowing his brows.

"How about this?" America asked as he enveloped Sam, Dean and Castiel into the weirdest group hug ever initiated. Dean squirmed and Sam elbowed him in the ribs. Castiel just hung there limply, lifted slightly off the ground.

"This will work." Castiel said simply and before any of them could blink they were in front of a beautiful Asian style mansion. They were currently under a large pink cherry blossom tree, that was raining petals on them like there was no tomorrow. There was a mote type thing around the mansion and a bridge that went through it leading to the front doors where two, what Dean thought were stone wolves, Sam knew were foxes with red bandanas, stood guard. Castiel was the first to say anything. "This place is quite beautiful." He commented. Then he started squirming. "Would you release me, America?" America complied and as soon as his feet touched the ground, Castiel began walking towards the front door. Dean, Sam and America followed soon after.

Dean nearly ran into Castiel's back when he abruptly stopped about three feet from the door. Castiel turned to Dean. "There is a warding talisman somewhere behind the door. I cannot go any farther."

"Then we'll take it down!" Dean exclaimed. He then moved to kick the door down. Sam made a gasping noise and went to grab Dean.

"No, Dean!" He yelled pulling Dean backwards onto the ground with himself.

"The door's not going to open itself!" Dean yelled, pulling a half-way-up Sam back on his butt. When Dean proceeded to try to get up, Sam did the same to him. America began to laugh obnoxiously loud after about the third time and Castiel couldn't decide whether to be embarrassed, or amused.

After about 20 cycles of, Sam gets up and gets pulled down by Dean who attempts to get up and gets pulled down by Sam, the door opened a crack and a little head peaked out. "What are you doing? This is not the place for that!" An absolutely horrified voice sounded from the little head. Sam stopped mid-pull and Dean fell back voluntarily on his butt again.

"Hey, Japan! These are my new friends, but you can introduce yourselves later. Mind if we stay a bit? Of course you don't!" America pushed past Japan and into the house. "Hey, you got any talis-thingies hanging around that might, I don't know, protect against dudes in trench coats?"

"America! I do not know what you are talking about! You cannot stay! I already have company! America, please take your shoes off!" Japan flailed behind him, he almost cried when he saw the mud tracked in on his floors.

"Sir, do you know of any warding talismans in here?" Castiel asked Japan, still standing outside the door. Japan seemed to immediately understand why he couldn't come in and with a flustered expression removed the talisman that was on the back side of the door. "Thank you." Castiel said, and then walked inside, being sure to remove his shoes after hearing the house rule shouted at America.

"I'm sorry, I was under the impression that creatures that talisman protected against didn't exist anymore." Japan said, walking slightly behind Castiel. "If you do not mind me asking, what is your name?" He asked timidly.

"I am Castiel." He informed Japan, who tried the name out on his tongue to see if he could pronounce it. Even though he didn't get it completely right, he got the just of it. "I am assuming you are Japan?" Castiel asked, just to be sure.

"Yes!" Japan replied hastily, he looked back and made a sad face when he realized the other two were not taking off their shoes. Castiel noticed and walked up to them, preventing their way inside.

"Remove your shoes." Castiel demanded, rather than requested. Sam's eyes lit up, signaling he got that it was a house rule. Dean on the other hand did not and tried to push past Cas.

"Why?" Dean demanded, glaring angrily at Cas.

"It is a house rule and if we are going to stay in this house, we must follow all the rules." Dean huffed at him, but moved to remove his shoes.  
>"Yeah, well. If they get stolen, you're getting me new ones." He said, getting up and following Sam inside.<p>

"That is understandable." Castiel replied. He did not know where or how one obtained shoes, but if Dean's were stolen then he would figure it out.

Castiel was pulled from his thoughts of Deans and shoes by a visibly fretting Japan. "I'm sorry, but you cannot stay! I said I already have company…" He trailed off, looking extremely sorry for something that was no his fault. Sam patted him on the shoulder which caused him to back away slightly so Sam couldn't reach him anymore.  
>"Uh… We understand. We'll just go somewhere else." Sam said, slightly perturbed by Japan's dislike of being touched.<p>

"Impossible!" America yelled from the other room, he stormed in and got up in Japan's face. "If we don't stay here Russia'll find us! And it will be .Fault!" America said, rather childishly, and Japan looked absolutely terrified for a moment and then sighed.

"Fine, but please do not disturb my other guest." Japan begged as America happily smiled at him. He then grabbed ran off and turned a corner in the maze-like home.

"Our rooms are over here or something, right?" He asked, but didn't listen for a reply, so Japan didn't give him one.

"Thanks." Dean said. Patting Japan on the shoulder and following America down the hall. Sam did something similar, but didn't pat Japan, for which the country was grateful.

Castiel also thanked Japan and went to follow the rest down the hall when Japan stopped him. "Ah… I just want to know, why did the talisman stop you from coming inside?" He asked, and braced himself for a 'It's none of your business speech' that he often got from America.

"I am an angel of the Lord. Certain talismans and symbols have a negative effect on me. That happened to be one of them." Castiel explained simply, and Japan's expression changed from shock to awe in about 2 seconds.

"Wow, I'm not even a Christian and an angel is visiting my house." He smiled inwardly to himself. Whoever this 'Lord' was must really think he was special. What with his frequent Christmas gifts and such.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC... (I had to end it with that... I love Japan's little "I'm not even a Christian." line. Gifts aren't only for Christians, Japan! He's so cute! *sigh* And I think I'm making America too rude...)<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hi again everyone! I apologize this is so late, school got a little difficult for a bit and I was rather angry and unable to write. But I'm back now, with a new chapter for you :) **

**Thanks again for all the reviews I keep getting, I just want to grab all of you and hug you! So, without further interruptions, enjoy! **

* * *

><p>"And Mr. Castiel, this is your room." Japan said, gesturing towards a door, Castiel nodded and when Japan had pulled back the rice paper screen door he entered. He looked about his surroundings before turning to Japan again and thanking him for his hospitality. Japan nodded, bowed and said "If you need anything I will be across from you." He then slid the screen shut.<p>

Castiel looked down at his socked feet contrasted by the bamboo flooring. He'd never seen himself without his shoes before, and he felt like his vessel was oddly naked.

"Alrighty, not bad!" He heard Dean say with satisfaction from the room next to his. He moved over towards the wall, it was thin, made of rice paper as well and to Castiel's surprise it seemed to open. Dean moved over to the same wall Castiel was staring at and he moved backwards a few steps. He was close enough that he could see his silhouette against the off white paper. "Cas, that you?"

"Yes, Dean." Castiel answered, moving closer to the wall.  
>"Dude, could you not creep like that? It's scary and I actually want to try and sleep tonight." Dean said, his silhouette's head moved animatedly as he spoke.<p>

"I was not 'creeping'. I merely heard you talking and was curious as to what you were saying." Castiel informed Dean, making air quotes even though he was far enough from the screen that Dean wouldn't be able to see them.

"So you were eavesdropping." Dean affirmed, leaning his head against the screen.

"I was not doing that either." Castiel said innocently. "What you were saying was no secret."

"Whatever, Cas."

"Dean… I-"

"Would you wankers please quiet down? You're worse than America!" A voice yelled in a British drawl from the other wall in Castiel's room, he turned and walked towards it.

"Who are you?" Castiel asked, leaning over towards the wall. It was dark on the other side, so the occupant of the room was probably trying to sleep.

"Who's that?" He could hear Dean asking from the other wall, then fumbling to slide the hidden screen door. He walked up to Cas and leaned over near the wall as well.

"I'm Brittan and I'm trying to get some bloody sleep!" The occupant shouted. Castiel did his head tilt and Dean rolled his eyes and headed back to his room, he was tired too and didn't feel like meeting any more countries.

"Why would you want your sleep to be covered in human bodily fluids?" Castiel asked, and got an angry grunt from the other side.

"What? Would you shut up?" He heard shuffling from Brittan and then silence.

"Good bloody night." Castiel said politely, earning another angry grunt from the England and headed back to the middle of the room and just stood there for a good half hour. After he tired of that, he headed to the window and opened it. A gentle breeze ruffled his hair, and Castiel slightly enjoyed it. He looked distractedly at the koi swimming in the pond a few feet from his window, they muddled the reflection of the crescent moon in the pond. Then he heard it, a slight rustling in the bushes slightly beyond the pond. He strained his ears and eyes on that spot, pinpointing whether or not it was a threat. The rustling went on for a good ten minutes, until a little rabbit emerged from the bush and hopped on its way. Castiel sighed, and was internally thankful no one was there to see him be so on edge because a rabbit. He shut the window and headed back to the center of the room.

Castiel lost himself in the sound of the others' breathing until the window started rattling. He immediately stood up, just in time to have the window screen slam into his face with surprising force, knocking him through the screen that led to the hallway. After clearing his head of momentary stars, he looked up to see a young girl in a blue dress with long hair held back in a big matching bow. She would have been beautiful if she hadn't been standing there with her face twisted into the creepiest looking smile Castiel had ever seen on anything, demons included. "Caaaaassstieeeeeeeeel!" She called sweetly, adding seven unneeded syllables to his name.

"Belarus…" Castiel stated, scrambling to sit up.

Belarus was about to advance on Castiel, creepy grabby hands at the ready, but Dean interrupted them, slamming the "secret" door between Castiel's and his rooms back with a clatter. He brandished his gun and shouted expletives. He was closely followed by England who kicked the screen down and then immediately turned tail and ran and Japan who peeked out from his room. Sam and America who were on the other side of the house, snored on, unaware of the goings on.

"Who are you?" Dean screamed at Belarus, who turned to him.

"Are you going to get in my way? Because if you are I will get you out of my way." She said matter-of-factly while she leaned down to grab Castiel's collar.

"Why are you here?" Castiel demanded, dodging her grab and moving up next to Dean.

"Because… If I bring you back to Russia, he will love me." She said in the creepiest voice Castiel had ever heard.

"You're not taking him anywhere!" Dean said, aiming his gun at the girl. She seemed completely unafraid and charged him, easily knocking him to the ground and causing him to lose hold of his gun. It slid away as he reached for it. She leaned down into his face.

"Stay out of my way." She ordered, before punching him in the face. His entire face exploded in pain and he tasted blood, he could vaguely hear Cas calling for him when everything faded to black.

Belarus chuckled once Dean was unconscious, stalking her way to Castiel who was in turn backing away to the wall. "It's only you and me now, Castiel. Big Brother will be so pleased!" She said gleefully.

Castiel took the offensive, raising his fists. "I will not go with you. You should leave." Belarus frowned and stalked forward more, Castiel felt his back hit the wall and gasped in fear. "You should court someone more willing to accept your love."

Belarus got close to Castiel, too close, even by Castiel's standards and whispered in his ear. "Big Brother Russia is the only one for me." He then felt a sharp pain in his abdomen that disoriented him; the last thing he felt was falling to the ground.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC... (I'm supposing a gleeful giggle would be inappropriate at the moment... but... hehe XD Belarus is so fun to write! I hope I didn't make her too violent though.)<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Here's another chapter for you. Thank you so much for all the love you have been giving me :) **

* * *

><p>Dean came to with an enormous headache and a bunch of screaming voices around him that didn't help.<p>

"What happened?" Someone screamed, it definitely sounded like Sam.

"She just came in walloped him, walloped the other guy and left with him." A British dude said from somewhere else in the room.

"Dude! He's got the biggest shiner ever! That's hilarious!" America started laughing, probably hovering over him.

"Want one to match?" Dean asked, opening his eyes to glare at the obnoxious country above him. America sat back from him and motioned Sam over.

"You totally got beat up by a girl!" He laughed even harder and then got up to go quarrel with Brittan.

"What happened, Dean? Where's Cas?" Sam was hovering over him now, holding a bag of ice to his cheek.

"Dude, She hit me hard enough to knock me out. What do you mean 'Where's Cas'?" Dean sat up quickly and scanned the ruined room. "She took him!" Dean stood up quickly and Sam followed him, extremely scared he was going to fall.

"What do you mean 'She took him'?"

"Belarus took him." Japan said seriously and everyone in the room got deathly quiet, except of course, Dean.

"Belarus? You mean that hot chick with the anger issues?" Dean questioned, looking at everyone else in the room and feeling extremely left out of the loop.

"Yeah, Dean, that sounds about right." Sam answered after a few awkward minutes of silence. "She probably took him to Russia."

"Uh-Uh! No one steals someone from under my nose and gets away with it, we're going after her!" Everyone was silent after this, and England even left the room. "Fine then, it's just you and me, Sam! It'll be our kind of gig anyway, with that kind of power, she's gotta be a demon."

"Sure, Dean." Sam said, albeit hesitantly.

"I'll go too!" America volunteered, hand raised and bouncing slightly on his heels.

Japan hesitated in the corner for a bit before seemingly coming to agreement with himself. "I will help you as well." He agreed.

Dean smirked, "Cool. We've got ourselves' team 'Save the Angel'!" America whooped in agreement and high fived him, knocking him to the floor.

Brittan sulked outside the door, determined that all the forces of Heaven and Earth were against him, once again letting America play "hero". He snorted and walked off, listening to the sound of America's laughter echo through the halls.

When Castiel came to, it was to the sound of the crackles of fire. He moaned and forced his eyes open, trying to force his arms up, only to realize they were tied down.

"Ah! My friend is awake, da?" Russia wandered over to him, all smiles, in a very creepy way. "I'm so glad! Now we can talk and drink and have lots of fun! I've got vodka!"

"Russia…" Castiel said, trying with great effort to keep the fear out of his voice.

"Yes! I have a surprise my friend!" He searched in his pockets for something before making a pleased sound and pulling out a stuffed doll. It looked exactly like Castiel. Its head was round and made out of skin colored fabric, on top of its head was a bunch of dark brown strips of yarn that had been starched into different messy directions, its eyes were buttons that were a similar blue to his eyes and there was a sloppily embroidered smile on its face. The whole head was attached to a disproportionate neck that caused the head to roll around oddly, and the neck was attached to a little stuffed body dressed in a replica of what his vessel wore. Russia held it up to Castiel's face, smiling proudly. "In honor of our friendship, I have made you a doll, _literally_!" He laughed happily at his own joke. "I am clever, da?"

Castiel merely nodded to avoid pain. "Are you too traumatized to speak? That's okay! Belarus does that to me too!" Russia smiled at having yet another quality in common with Castiel. "Ah! I have another surprise! I have my other friend Italy coming over later today! That means we can have even more fun! He is a very happy and lively person, and I think he will be so glad to meet you!" He held the little doll in both hands and slightly clutched to his chest. "Oh! I still haven't gotten your name. What is it?"

Castiel stared at him for a bit, and when Russia's features showed the slightest hint of anger, Castiel hastily answered. "I am Castiel." He answered.

"Oh! That is a unique name. Do you mind if I call you Cas? Of course you don't!" He smiled brightly. "I'm going to go prepare things for Italy, you should stay here." He placed a hand on Castiel's head and pressed down with just enough pressure to make him nervous. "Da?"

"Yes." He hastily answered. As Russia walked off he desperately prayed to God that Russia would be gone for awhile. Then he contacted Dean.

Who screamed as he heard Castiel's voice in his head.

_Dean, please do not scream._

"Cas? Cas! Warn me before you go use your mind crap. Are you alright?" He demanded. America and Japan stopped mapping out the location of Russia's house to stare at Dean like he was insane. America started giggling loudly screaming "Wow! He's totally lost it!" While Japan looked on with deep concern in his features.

_My apologies, Dean. But I need your assistance. _

"Yeah! We're on it, Cas! Just gotta get some supplies- AMERICA, SHUT UP!" He screamed at America who was shouting in laughter.

_Please hurry, Dean. Russia is inviting friends over and he also has vodka. _

"What? Vodka?" Sam looked up from the map.

_Yes. Please hurry. Ah! Belarus is here! Please Hurry, De-_

"Cas? CAS?" He continued shouting.

"What's going on Dean?" Sam asked.

"Cas just used some telepathic stuff to contact me. He's in trouble, Sam. We've got to hurry." Dean said, tone and features very serious.

Japan looked as if he wanted to speak and when everyone turned to him, he did. "I have some weapons we could use, and if you truly think it is a… Demon… We are after, then I have exorcism supplies in the shed."

"Will Japanese exorcisms even work on demons?" Sam asked, and Dean shrugged.

"It's worth a shot."

"Awesome! Let's get this rolling!" America shouted, exiting the room to get to the shed, Japan trailing behind him a couple of feet.

"Hang on, Cas." Dean sent as a prayer, hoping Castiel would get it.

He didn't. Because he was currently unconscious on the floor, due to Belarus and her jealous fit. But it's the thought that counts, right?

* * *

><p><strong>TBC... (I'm being so mean to poor Cas... I feel terrible.)<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry about the delay, I have recently acquired a new computer. And for some reason, had no writing programs on it at all. Well I fiddled with it and downloaded the free version of Microsoft Word and then began working on this chapter. I really love all of you, with your awesome reviews. It really keeps me motivated to keep writing. :D **

**Thank you guys so much for your patience, and I hope you enjoy this new chapter. **

* * *

><p>Dean, America, Japan and Sam were all on stake-out. They were all sitting behind a bush in front of Russia's house and America was on his knees leaning up over the bush with a pair of binoculars in hand. Dean was sulking behind him, pouting because he had been denied binocular duty and also had been replaced as leader of the group early on in the trip because he apparently was "too much of a pansy" for the job. He just didn't like planes!<p>

Sam was sat next to America, and whispering things to Japan who was on his other side. Japan would sometimes smile, or he would take on a thoughtful frown and whisper something back to Sam who would either snort or smirk. Next to them sat their bag full of supplies, consisting mostly of sutras, swords holy water and salt. Japan said they really only needed the sutras, but Dean was not convinced.

They all jumped an inch off the ground when America made an excited noise. "What'd you find?" Sam asked America, leaning slightly up to peer over the bush. Dean followed suit with Japan and soon there were four pairs of eyes peeking up over the green leaves of the bush.

Two people were standing at Russia's door, a tall man, with short, military cut blonde hair and a shorter man with wavy red-brown hair with a peculiar curl coming off the side of his hairdo. They both stood straight, almost at attention in front of the door while they waited for it to open.

"It's Germany and Italy! What're they planning?" America whispered as loud as he could. Japan's eyes narrowed slightly and a worried frown took place of his usually calm features.

"Italy is acting strangely." Japan commented. Dean and Sam looked over at him, but America brushed him off.

"Nah! He always acts like that! He's even a little grumpy sometimes!" Japan palmed his face.

"I think you are thinking of Romano. That is Veneziano." Japan said, pointing to the figure next to the blonde.

"Dude! How can you tell? They look the same!" America said, waving his binoculars exasperatedly.

"They are very different." Was all Japan remarked before Sam cut in.

"He is acting very different." He said, making Dean give him the "What the heck" look. "He's normally singing and dancing and eating and surrendering."

"Okay… Why does this matter?" Dean asked, irritated that everyone was in the loop but him.

"Well, it's too soon to tell. But maybe… No.. That doesn't make any sense." Sam remarked.

"What?" Dean demanded irritably.

"Well, demonic possession?" Sam pondered half to himself. "But he might just not feel well today…"

"Cas says it's possible though." Dean reasoned. "Better be safe than sorry." And with those words, they all readied for attack.

"My friend! You have more bruises than the last time I saw you." Russia remarked to Castiel as he walked into the room. Castiel was on the floor, blearily blinking up at Russia, concentrating on healing his recently acquired black eye. "Have you been playing with Belarus?" Russia asked, looking slightly guilty.

"She is rather jealous of me." Castiel remarked bitterly. "Could you please allow me to leave now?" Castiel asked, and immediately regretted it when the trademark sickly sweet smile slid its way onto Russia's face.

"But why would I do that? You are my friend now! And you will stay with me forever." Russia said, his tone was like his smile, sweet, but with underlying malice. "Besides, why would you want to leave?"

Castiel answered the question. "I get beat up less when I am not here." He said.

"Belarus won't be here forever. Only for a little bit." Russia leaned in close to Castiel and whispered in his ear. "I don't like when Belarus is here, she breaks things and follows me around." He paused and leaned in closer. "I think she has watched me in the shower before." He said this with a shiver and Castiel could sympathize.

"If you do not let me go, my other friends will come here." Castiel informed more than threatened. "They tend to get destructive."

Russia smiled. "The more the merrier, da? And they could not be more destructive than Belarus." He said, and Castiel had to agree with the second half of the sentence.

They were silent for a long time after that. They just stared at each other for a while until Russia was called away by a knock on the door. Castiel could vaguely hear Russia greet his guests. He tried to catch names, but then he could hear a loud, familiar battle cry from the front lawn. "Dean!" He called from his spot on the floor and struggled to get up.

"GET READY TO BE EXORCISED!" Dean shouted, brandishing a jug of holy water, Japan was behind him with a sutra, preparing to throw it at Italy. Italy spun to face them, and instead of the trademark black eyes of a demon, his eyes were tear filled, Japan hesitated, unlike Dean who proceeded to throw the entire jug onto Italy, who then collapsed onto the floor producing a white flag out of seemingly nowhere and waving it Dean's face.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Don't kill me!" Italy begged, and Germany stared at him in what seemed to be embarrassment. Italy continued babbling things about being a virgin and being related to Dean's distant cousin or something.

"Dude, woah. Calm down." Dean says, feeling slightly guilty as Italy groveled at his feet. "We thought you were something you weren't…" Russia, who had been standing at the door the entire time, interrupts him.

"Can I help you?" He asks and gets varying responses. Italy was attempting to crawl in between a tall, stunned man's legs to get to Japan, while Germany watched with a mix of disgust and embarrassment. The loud man who threw a bunch of water of Italy was staring at his empty jug guiltily and America was just staring at him, slightly frozen. The loud man sobers up first. His eyebrows furrow in determination as if preparing to fight rather than talk.

"I'm Dean, and I'm here for Cas."

* * *

><p><strong>TBC... (I'm probably going to finish this up in next chapter or the one after. Just to let you know, but I have lots of other stories in the works. Including some stories I'm planning to write for my other obsesion, Sherlock. So be on the look out!)<strong>


End file.
